The use of a coin box within a vehicle is known. In some instances, the coin box can be pivoted between a closed position and an open position, the open position providing access to a compartment that can hold coins, jewelry, and the like. It is also known that items held within the compartment can result in jamming the pivotal movement of the coin box when, e.g. a coin, becomes located between the coin box and a surrounding structure. Therefore, a coin box that has an anti-jamming feature would be desirable. In addition, a coin box having an anti jamming feature that can be easily produced using an injection molding process with a simple two-piece die would also be desirable.